


Questionable Signals

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Care, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I also suck at tags, M/M, Non killing au, Panic Attacks, Reader is gender neutral, tags will be added in future if story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You enter your class to be presented with the day you’ve been dreading. Performing speeches. And what’s even worse? Random name generators. They suck ass.You sat with your body shaking uncontrollably. Every time the cutscene to the generator played on the big whiteboard screen, you could hear your heart pounding louder and louder. And then you see it.(Y/N) (L/N)Oh shit.
Relationships: K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Questionable Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Bare in mind that I suck at writing! Also gender neutral bathrooms bc why the hell not?

You enter your class to be presented with the day you’ve been dreading. Performing speeches. And what’s even worse? Random name generators. They suck ass.

You sat with your body shaking uncontrollably. Every time the cutscene to the generator played on the big whiteboard screen, you could hear your heart pounding louder and louder. And then you see it.

(Y/N) (L/N)

Oh shit.

You slowly got out of your chair and walk up to the front of the classroom filled with roughly 30 students and a teacher.

Your breath picked up speed almost instantly, hands trembling in fear of being judged, eyes blurry and filling with tears. You stood there with your mouth opening and closing every so often, but no sound escaped your lips.

“Uhhhh...” Was all you could muster in your state.

Eventually you broke down, sprinting out of the classroom clutching your speech you’ve prepared for hours.

_This was all for nothing, why is it so damn hard to perform a stupid speech? Why am I making this a big deal. ___

____

More negative thoughts rushed through your head as you ran into the closet toilet stall.

____

You fumbled with the lock on the door and broke down in tears. Small, wet tears streamed down your cheeks and the best thing you could do was to calm yourself down. You attempt to hide your vocal crys by pressing your mouth into your sleeve which helped a little.

____

You trace back what happened to figure out you’ve just had a panic attack. 

____

Several moments passed, the room filled with toilets were now filled of you sobbing. You felt stupid, worthless and wanted to shrivel into a ball and die right there...

____

Along side your crying you could hear footsteps. They got louder and louder. They were heading towards the toilets and eventually behind the stall’s door.

____

Who could be here? You ponder until...

____

(Y...Y/N)? It’s me, Kiibo! Can I come in?

____

Hearing his soft and gentle tone relaxed you ever so slightly. You were reluctant to unlock the door because he _was _your crush after all and for him to see you in this state?__

____

____

____

Fuck it.

____

____

____

You got up and messed with the lock to be presented with Kiibo. Before you could say anything he wrapped his arms around you, holding you in his embrace. If you weren’t bawling your eyes out, you probably would’ve been a flustered mess.

____

____

____

“Hush (Y/N)... It’s all going to be ok...” Dang he sounded like some god or something his voice was so calming.

____

____

____

You leaned in further into his warm hug. He walked into the stall and locked the door, then pressed himself against the door to prevent you from falling over.

____

____

____

He slowly moved his one hand and put his fingers through your (H/L),(H/C), hair. The robot kept his other hand wrapped around your body. He began to slowly stroke your head. His touch was soo relaxing, you could fall asleep at any moment. 

____

____

____

You felt your body go heavy. You collapsed into his body. Still conscious, just very traumatised and in a panicked state.

____

____

____

Kiibo could feel/hear his inner fans whirl in his robotic body. He’s clearly troubled, but not as near as troubled as you.

____

____

____

His hand that was stroking your before slowly moved down. He followed the shape of your face. His thumb brushed the tears forming in your (E/C) eyes.

____

____

“There there. Please try to remain calm.” His own voice shook as he spoke. He was clearly distressed from your panicked state. He made you try a breathing exercise in an attempt to steady your breathing.

____

____

____

“Please... breathe in and count to eight... then breath out and count to eight...” He instructed. He snapped his fingers, trying to make the counts of eight more recognisable. 

____

____

____

Several moments of inhaling and exhaling pass. The room was filled with your breathing and Kiibo’s snapping sounds. Your breathing finally steadied.

____

____

____

“T...there! Don’t you feel a bit better now, (Y..Y/N)? He stuttered, still a little shakey in his voice. He must really care about you if _he’s _getting all panicky.__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

“I feel a lot better! It’s all because of you!” He turned away as his pale face turned a bright red. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_He’s flustered? I didn’t even do much I— _Your thoughts were cut off.__

“Oh uhm... thank you? I guess?” He pulled away you and attempted to grab your hands but missed slightly which resulted in him placing his cold hand onto your thigh. He tried to look into your eyes but that turned into an awkward stare from both of you. God this was so embarrassing.

“The teacher sent me over to check up on you! They said I shouldn’t be too long...” The robot glanced at his phone...

11:48

“Only two minutes...” he muttered under this breath “How can I do things with them with only two min—“

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Hey Kiibo?” You finally spoke up. “I’m sorry but what are you on about? Two minutes to do what exactly?” Curiosity got the best of you.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his metal body. Since he wasn’t human, the metal poked and stabbed at your body. It was slightly uncomfortable but this is your crush doing this afterall. He clears his metallic throat and begins...

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“I’m learning about human emotions! Correct? I...I think I’m experiencing a new emotion of sorts but...” he paused. “I..I don’t know what this feeling is...”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

There was silence. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_Feeling what? _Your mind tries to think of all the emotions possible__

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

“Describe what you’re feeling, Kiibo...” He gives you this glare. His cyan eyes were cuter than ever. He squeezes them shut before continuing.

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

“I feel this certain way around...you! N...no one else! Only you (Y/N).”

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

You may have one thought in mind. Love. It his thoughts matched yours then this could be quite an eventful day. 

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

“It’s like a new form of... what’s the word... happiness...” he tries to gather his thoughts until...

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK ******

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

Violent knocking distracted him. Why now? The student on the other side of the door seemed very impatient.

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

“YO! TEACH SAID TO COME GET YOU GUYS!” The voiced yelled.

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

Kiibo leaned and faced your ear “Meet me at the dorms when our classes finish for the day.” He whispers.

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

He unlocks the door and returns to his lesson with you following behind him. The walk there was silent. You could feel your heart gain speed, but it wasn’t as bad as the incident earlier.

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

As the school day progresses you could only think of those final words the robot had said before he disappeared.

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

____

__******** _ _

______ _ _

__******** _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’ve enjoyed. May continue this later if I can be bothered. 😅


End file.
